A Dream In Shadows
by Jhiz
Summary: Ninja Challenge: Fate entangles its delicate web of destiny around Mogami Kyoko. Sometimes individuals accept their fate, and sometimes they fight it tooth and nail. Kyoko is nothing if not a fighter. Perhaps she can be the one to defeat destiny or perhaps she will learn that it should never have been fought in the first place. AR set near end of Muromachi Period.
1. A Tie to Bind

**So, since I like challenges and I am hoping that others might try some new ones (or some old ones even), I am going to try another history based challenge. I will need to stray from reality a bit more for this one than I did with my Western Story since I am making some of the key folks have political and military significance. I hope that readers enjoy this attempt and that you will forgive any discrepancies with the real history of Japan. The political maneuvering during the time of this piece seems really a bit too confusing for my scatterbrain to follow.  
**

**Also, if you hare interested in writing for a challenge or issuing one, there is a great forum on set up for it. Just click forum on the upper right hand corner from the skip beat fanfiction list. Then check out Your Challenge.  
**

**Rules:**

**-AR/AU or normal world doesn't matter, you have to make them being ninjas work!**

**-stay true to the characters personalities and relationships as much as possible (with that I mean, don't go jumble everything upside down; ex Lory is still Ren's superior in some kind; Ren and Sho will never be friends, Maria is related to Lory, Yashiro is close to Ren not another arch enemy...)**

**-no leaving out any characters, (Kyoko, Ren, Sho, Lory, Maria, Yashiro, Kanae, Chiori, etc...each one of them has to have his fair share of the story) though you can add new ones, which means cross overs are also welcome.**

**-at some point in time Kyoko has to be jailed through law(reason unknown)**

**-the story has to count at least 5 chapters**

* * *

**A Tie to Bind**

A lazy breeze shifted hot, humid air through the thick leaf cover but offered no relief from the oppressive heat. Without a second thought, a young girl untied her sash and stripped her outer kosode. She kicked off her sandals and pulled off her socks. Just as quickly, the six year old removed her inner kosode. She dropped the clothes in a pile and ran across the pebbled shore and into the welcoming coolness of the water. Mogami Kyoko squealed in delight before rushing towards deeper water. She swam like a fish and cavorted like an otter in the bright sun.

After a while, her stomach grumbled and the young girl swam towards shore. The bright child had the foresight to sneak some fruit with her person when she made her escape from the Fuwa residence. Giggling at her hard won freedom, the naked child scrambled from the water. She was a few steps from her clothes and her stash of plums when she noticed a stranger standing near her clothing.

The little girl froze for a moment. The Fuwas were constantly warning her about the dangers from unknown people. Kyoko frowned. This stranger didn't look dangerous. He was just standing there and staring at her like she was some kind of strange creature.

"Hello!" the innocent child finally called as she decided that the young boy was obviously not one of the strangers that she needed to fear. In her naivety, Kyoko did not understand the potential dangers that unknown people, especially males, could pose to her person. Instead of reacting in fear, she grabbed her white kosode and shoved her arms into it as she offered another greeting since the young boy did not respond to her first one. Once clothed in her undergarments, she retrieved her two fruit. She held one towards the young boy.

"Would you like one?" the girl offered kindly.

The older boy took a couple steps towards the younger child and silently accepted the fruit offering. He watched at the girl bit gustily into her juicy plum before he took a delicate bite.

"I'm Kyoko," the innocent sprite offered as she climbed onto a rock to bask in the sun and dry. She wiggled her toes happily as she munched on her fruit. Her face reflected only joy and contentment in the moment.

"I'm Kuon," the older boy offered as he took a seat on the large rock beside the friendly girl.

Kyoko took another bite of her fruit and wiped the juice running down her chin with her sleeve.

"You have pretty hair," she stated with a hint of awe as she stared a bit more intently at her new companion. "Oh, and pretty eyes. Are you a spirit or something?"

The boy stiffened. Surrounded by so many dark haired and dark eyed people, Kuon was very self conscious of his unique appearance.

"My mother is Portuguese," he explained hesitantly as he waited for the inevitable disparaging comment. He was surprised when none came.

"Is Port-u-geese on the mainland?" Kyoko asked curiously.

Kuon smiled.

"Not exactly," the older boy answered. "It's a bit farther than that."

Kyoko tilted her head to the side.

"Oh... is it a magical place? Is that why you have such pretty hair?" Kyoko asked as she reached a hand towards the boy's light colored locks. Her chubby fingers brushed the soft locks and the six year old grinned at the softness.

Kuon blushed at the repeated compliment as he admitted that he has never been to Portugal but that his mother insists that her home country was very different from living here. He then explained that he lived with his father and mother in a port town. His little companion listened intently to everything he said and asked a number of questions. After the older boy finally fell silent, Kyoko asked him if he would like to go swimming with her. Given the heat, it didn't take a lot of pleading on the girl's part to coax the boy into joining her in the water.

The sun slipped across the sky and dipped behind the trees while the two new friends played in the water and then along the shore. As they traipsed along the lake edge, Kuon swung a large stick like a sword as they created an imaginary adventure.

"Will you be a brave samurai when you grow up?" Kyoko asked as she too picked up a make-believe sword.

A bit of guilt flashed through her companion's eyes as he said that maybe he would. The self-conscious boy didn't want to admit that he would ultimately be expected to take his father's place as Daimyo when he matured. He didn't want to alienate the first real friend he felt that he had ever made with admitting his family's political power.

"Sho-chan is going to be a samurai," Kyoko boasted happily. "And I am going to be his bride."

A tiny twinge of jealousy pricked at Kuon as he listened to his companion extol her precious Sho's bravery and skills. To combat the jealousy, the young boy boasted that he knew how to properly wield a sword too. Using his pretend blade, Kuon demonstrated some of the battle skills his father and tutors have drilled into him until they became second nature. His companion was duly impressed.

Taking up her own stick, the young girl tried to mimic the moves that she saw Kuon perform. The older boy chuckled. He stepped behind her and offered a minor correction in her stance. He shifted her shoulders slightly and nudged her one leg forward just a bit. Kyoko immediately followed his direction and executed the same sweeping attack she saw Kuon complete. Intrigued, the older boy showed her another one which she also mimicked well. Captivated with his companion's ability to reproduce his physical movements, Kuon taught Kyoko a number of beginning attacks and defenses. He even coaxed her into raising her pretend sword against his stick in a mock battle. Although her strikes held almost no power, it took her almost no time to be able to learn enough to do more than swing wildly.

Valiantly, the little girl attacked her new friend with her imaginary sword until, finally exhausted, she plopped onto the ground. Breathing heavily, she grinned at her friend.

Kuon laughed.

"You know, if your friend Sho doesn't become a samurai, you could always take his place and he could be your bride," the older boy teased before turning a bit more serious. "You learn really fast."

Kyoko giggled.

"Fuwa-sama says I am a special kind of sponge. It's easy for me to learn stuff when I see and do it a couple times."

"You are definitely special," Kuon stated as he gently yanked on one of Kyoko's dark and tangled pigtails.

The older child glanced towards the slowly darkening sky. He sighed before informing the little girl that he needed to leave.

Tears welled in the younger child's eyes. She sniffed.

"Will you come and play with me again?" she asked. It might take her a couple days but she would be sure to find another chance to escape the fortress where she lived.

Kuon shared a pained smile with Kyoko as he admitted that he would most likely not be able to come play again since his family had to continue their trip the next day. Some of the tears escaped Kyoko's bright eyes at his words. Pained at seeing the little girl who accepted him for himself and not for his family ties, Kuon patted her on the head. He then reached for his neck and pulled the golden chain that hung on his neck over his head. He held the necklace towards his companion.

"Here, you can have this so that you can remember me. The next time we meet, you can give it back to me. It will be our promise that we will meet again. Okay?"

Kyoko accepted the loaned gift. She slipped the necklace over her head then picked up the white crystal attached to the chain.

"That's a piece of quartz that my mom brought from Portugal," Kuon explained.

"It's pretty," Kyoko stated as she ran her finger over the smooth edge of the mineral. "Are you sure that you want to give this to me?"

"Yeah," the boy stated as a slight blush climbed up his cheeks. "Just remember that you have to return it the next time you see me. Promise?"

Kyoko nodded her head solemnly.

"Good girl, Kyoko-chan," Kuon complimented with a smile. He tweaked her nose gently and wished her a good evening.

As the young blond ran into the woods, Kyoko clasp the quartz tightly in her hand as she vowed to see her new friend once again. She too then scrambled into the woods in the opposite direction as she headed back to the Fuwa estate and the inevitable scolding that was waiting for her. Her new gift bounced against her chest with each step.

* * *

"You can't let them have Kyoko," Fuwa Sho demanded as he stomped defiantly into his father's study. The young man just overheard two servants whispering in the kitchen that that the shogunate had demanded the Fuwa Clan send one of their members to the Hizuri Clan. Since Kyoko had recently passed her fifteenth birthday and was still not betrothed, the servants assumed the young girl would be the sacrifice sent to the family that oversaw one of the busiest ports in the empire.

The head of the Fuwas sighed at his son's display of temper. Once again, he was disappointed by his heir's loss of emotional control. Instead of reprimanding his son's behavior, the tired Daimyo waved his hand towards the missive sent from Ashikaga Yoshiteru by special courier just this morning.

"We have no choice. The Shogun demanded that we bind his newest trade alliance with the Hizuris by marriage."

"Then send someone else. You can't send Kyoko. She is mine."

Sho's father pressed his lips firmly together.

"Need I remind you that you were the one who said that you did not want to marry Kyoko-chan."

The younger Fuwa crossed his arms across his chest with a petulant expression on his face.

"Just because I don't want to marry her now doesn't mean that you can send her to someone else," Shotaro whined.

The elder Fuwa glared at his son's unreasonable demand. At almost sixteen, his father expected his son to have grown beyond his spoiled childhood but Shotaro continued to disappoint him. The Daimyo could not understand why his son would be so adamant about not marrying his second wife's niece but then be just as adamant against him sending her to another family. It was well past the time for securing arrangements for the girl's future.

Despite his son's complaints, Mogami Kyoko was the perfect offering for the deal. When Sho's mother died after giving birth to his son, the warlord had quickly taken a new wife; she was the younger daughter of a well established merchant. When his bride arrived at his fortress, she came with her pregnant sister. Sanae's husband was a samurai who had been killed in service to the Shogun's ongoing battle with his political opponents. Kyoko was born in his home and raised like one of his own.

When Kyoko's mother was afforded the chance to remarry, she left her child with the Fuwas and moved forward with her new life. The Daimyo could not help but smile as he contemplated his adorable niece. His 'little sponge' was a constant source of joy for him. Despite approaching adulthood, she was sweetly innocent while still possessing a mischievous sense of adventure that he secretly found amusing. He might enforce a very traditional atmosphere in his household but that did not mean he did not appreciate the spark inside Kyoko that made her so special. The elder Fuwa knew that Kyoko did not seem to fit in properly in his very traditional fortress. Her tutors found her exasperating because she was forever demanding to know things that were outside the acceptable bounds of study. She had no friends save for his spoiled son.

A sudden thought occurred to the Fuwa family head. If he remembered correctly, the Daimyo of the Hizuri clan married a foreigner. Obviously, the Hizuri household was willing to accept someone who was different. A grin teased along the elder Fuwa's lip. This truly was the perfect opportunity for his favorite niece. The teen would be sure to flourish in an open and accepting environment.

"Kyoko-chan will be sent to the Hizuris," he stated firmly and with no room for his son to argue.

Recognizing the finality of his father's decree, Shotaro stormed from the room. The shoji door slammed behind him and his father was once more disappointed in his son's immature display. As the Daimyo contemplated how long it would take his son to mature, his son contemplated how to keep control of what was his.


	2. A Tie to Sever

**A Tie to Sever**

"Sho-chan," Kyoko whispered quietly. Her apprehension was subtly evident in her trembling voice. "Are you sure we should be doing this? Your father is going to be very angry with us."

Shotaro paused his hurried steps. The young man was leading his saddled horse through the garden behind his father's estate. The garden was not the appropriate place for a horse but it was the only escape route he could ensure would not be heavily guarded. With aid from the light of the waxing moon, he was using the same route he followed when he was sneaking from his home to meet with his current lover. The guards at the back entrance of his father's estate were already trained to look the other way when he sneaked from the enclosed safety of his family home. He figured that they would never think twice about his exit this evening even if he was accompanied by an extra figure. It was the closest to perfect he could conceive of his escape plan.

"We have to go, Kyoko," the young man stressed. "They want to send you away from me. You don't want that, right? Do you want to marry some old guy who you never met and then never see me again?"

"But..."

"No buts," her companion harshly countered. "I won't give you to someone else. You are mine."

In the darkness, the fifteen year old girl smiled with unbridled joy. There was little else she wanted in the world more than she wished to belong to her beloved cousin. Naively, Kyoko silenced her worries and followed the slightly older boy through the darkness. In her innocence, she did not realize the belonging to someone and being loved by someone were two entirely different events.

Once through the back gate and into the woods, Sho climbed onto his horse. He reached for Kyoko's hand and pulled her onto the strong animal so that she was sitting in front of him. The young man adjusted the lay of his bow across his shoulder then nudged his horse into motion. Uncomfortable on her precarious seat, Kyoko attempted to shift and to find a better position. Unlike Sho's bow, a comfortable position was not forthcoming for the petite woman.

Kyoko remained silent for a long time. Finally, as she stifled a tired yawn, she asked Shotaro where they were going. Her companion explained that he had planned to meet with a friend. He believed that the friend would help them. Accepting his answer without any question, Kyoko relaxed a bit more. As time passed, the young woman found herself nodding into sleep. She slumped against Sho's chest in her exhaustion. Unlike the young Fuwa, Kyoko was used to going to bed early and rising early too.

"Wake up," Sho harshly demanded as she relaxed further against his warmth. "You need to stay awake."

Disoriented, Kyoko tried her best to clear her sleepy mind but the rhythmic sounds of the horses steps and the slight swaying motion made it all but impossible. Her chin dropped again and her breath evened into slumber once more. Sho pinched her arm which startled her awake once more.

"That hurt," the sleepy female complained as she rubbed her sore bicep. The pretty girl attempted to rub the cloudy sleep from her eyes.

"You're such a baby," Sho criticized in return. The selfish young man felt it only fair that if he had to be awake the so should his companion.

"Sorry, Sho-chan," the teen apologized.

"Just stay awake," her companion huffed.

Four bruises and more than an hour later, Sho nudged his horse down the street of a small town just along the Western border of his father's land. Fuwa drew his horse to a stop near the small stable of a well appointed inn. The young nobleman was well acquainted with the town and moved confidently through the darkness. Even more than the town, Sho was well acquainted with this particular inn.

"We're here," he announced as he shifted Kyoko towards the ground. She stumbled a bit in her tired state but recovered quickly enough to avoid falling on her face. Her escort handed her travel bundle to his companion before striding purposefully towards the building. Hugging her small collection of personal items, the exhausted female followed her cousin.

Shotaro left his horse with the tired young boy who was sleeping in the hay in the stable. He then led Kyoko into the small yet reputable inn where he normally met with his lover. Sho grinned as he thought about his current assignation. Aki Shoko was a truly sensual woman. As the young widow of a rich merchant, Shoko was currently courting a number of suitors but she made Fuwa feel like a true man when he was in her presence. The young nobleman was not naive enough to believe that she considered him a prospective spouse. She realized their social status differences and never pressured him. She made no demands on him but still gave freely of her affections. It was the perfect relationship for the arrogant young man.

Kyoko followed Sho inside the long building. In her tired state, she did not notice the slightly startled expression on the matronly woman who greeted her new guests. The old woman recognized the young man from his frequent past visits and she knew he was meeting with the beauty staying in her nicest room. Shotaro and the inn worker spoke in quiet tones for a moment. Sho passed the woman a couple coins and she quickly showed them down the hallway. Fuwa stopped in front of a door. He turned to Kyoko and told her to follow the innkeeper and that she would take the young woman to her room. Kyoko numbly followed his directions. In her tired state, she was practically a zombie in her movements.

After being placed in a room down the hallway, Kyoko stripped her outer kosode and thankfully crawled into the prepared futon. As was her practice, the young woman wrapped her delicate hand around the stone hanging from her necklace. Curling on her side, the exhausted girl slept.

When she finally awoke, Kyoko felt stiff and disoriented. The flight from her home seemed like a strange dream. Uneasy with being alone in the quiet room, Kyoko quickly tied her clothes from last evening over her underclothes and slipped from her room. She headed towards the room she remembered was where Sho stayed. As she passed a hall that led outside, she overheard a voice that she recognized as belonging to her cousin. Smiling, she followed the sound of his rich voice.

"I don't think we should do this," the voice stated with a trace of concern in the tone.

"There isn't any other option," an obviously feminine voice replied.

The second voice made Kyoko pause her headlong pursuit of Sho's voice. She was confused. The teen did not understand why the man she loved was speaking in such a familiar way with another female. A shiver of dread traveled up her spine. Silently, the young woman listened to the soft voice coaxing Sho into agreeing with her desire.

"It was a directive from the shogun, Fuwa-san," the voice stated. "You can't ignore it. That is treason and punishable with death. You've already compromised yourself by fleeing with her. If we leave her here, you can return to your father and tell him that you noticed she was gone and tried to find her. Hopefully, he will believe you and you won't be executed. It is already too late to just return with her. The representatives from the Shogunate were to arrive at your home this morning. They will have already noted both your absences. You must go home and explain. There is no other way to ensure your safety."

"But that will condemn Kyoko," Sho whispered in return.

Kyoko peeked through the slat of the window and watched as the gorgeous woman embraced her cousin. From the casual fit of their bodies, Kyoko could instantly tell that the couple had embraced often before this time.

"It is either her or all of us," the beauty prodded.

Kyoko knew Sho better than anyone. She saw his acceptance of the older woman's direction. His shoulders shifted slightly and his chin rose as he accepted his new course. She stared in horror as the man she loved, the one person to whom she would have given her everything, climbed onto his horse and rode away from the inn. The arrogant man did not even look back in regret.

A trail of tears streaked silently down Kyoko's cheeks as she retraced her steps and returned to her room. The grief stricken girl sunk onto her futon and wept. The fear of death pinched deeply in her mind but Sho's betrayal cut like a knife into her gut. She could not believe that the man she had always seen as the bravest, the most courageous person was nothing more than a base coward. He didn't even have the decency to come and talk to her about the problem. Kyoko scrubbed at her tears as anger began to heat her body to a finely boiling rage. Her body now shook with fury instead of fear.

"Curse you, Fuwa Shotaro," she seethed through clenched teeth. "I would have agreed to your plan. All you needed to do was have the decency to tell me, you bastard."

The shaking became worse and the tears started again.

"I would have given my life to protect yours," the distraught yet truly honorable girl cried as she curled into a ball on her futon and cried herself to sleep.

Hours later and as evening approached, Kyoko awoke to the sounds of distant shouting. Far off screams about a fire made the young woman frown in concern. She could hear quite a commotion from somewhere deeper in the town. She stretched and tried to straighten her clothes. Giving up her outer kosode as too wrinkled, she changed into one of the other two outer robes she packed for her trip. Strangely serene after the emotional turmoil from the afternoon, Kyoko took her comb and began to restore her normally serene appearance. If she was going to be arrested and executed for treason, she decided that she was going to do it with dignity and not like a sniveling coward.

The clamor of the fire continued in the distance but now she heard the sounds of garrison troops as they searched for someone. Kyoko shuddered as she wondered if the guards were looking for her. She could hear them approaching closer until she was sure that they had entered the inn. Even though she was watching the door as she expected the guards to arrive and drag her into the street at any moment, the young woman still jumped when the shoji door slammed open and two figures skidded into the room. Kyoko stared at the two slim figures who were breathing heavily. Both were girls about her same age and dressed in shabby clothes. When the shouting of the town guards sounded closer, the taller intruder ran across the room for the window.

"Ugh," the taller girl grumbled as she spied a number of guards in the street outside the wooden slat covered window.

"The troops are after you?" Kyoko demanded in a calm voice.

When the shorter girl nodded, the well dressed girl sprung into action. Not caring what was happening but fearing for the lives of the two young woman, She grabbed her two extra kosodes. She flung one at the taller girl and handed one to the other one.

"Put those on," she ordered.

Instantly understanding the offer of disguise, both girls swiftly covered their own clothes with the obviously rich robes. The shorter girl shuddered slightly as she heard the stomp of the troops in the hallway of the inn. Kyoko rushed for the window. She slid the wooden panel open then grabbed the hand of the taller invader. Because of their height difference, Kyoko's third kosade failed to reach a respectable length on the pretty yet suspicious young woman. The quick thinking noble woman yanked the taller woman over to her rumpled futon. With surprising strength, the smaller female pulled her reluctant companion to kneel on the futon then hastily pulled the older girl's hair from its tightly bound knot.

She grabbed her comb as she ordered both her uninvited guests to scream. The two intruders stared at her strangely.

Instead of explaining, Kyoko screamed at the top of her lungs.

The footsteps in the hallway paused as the single piercing voice was joined by two other panicked female cries. The guards barreled down the hallway. The door slammed open once more and three guards spilled into the room. Their swords gleamed in the flickering candlelight.

Cutting off her ear-splitting scream, Kyoko pointed her comb towards the open window.

"Two people just ran into our room and went out that window," she screeched in horror to the armed men. Kyoko's eyes rimmed with tears and she shuddered with fear.

Two of the guards ran to the window and glanced out into the currently empty street. They turned back to the older man. One shook his head slightly.

"We thank you ladies for the information and we are sorry to have disturbed you," the oldest of the three warriors stated as he offered the three young beauties an encouraging smile. He could see how frightened the three noble woman were by the invasion. They were shaking and wide-eyed. The guard resisted the urge to snort at how simple women were.

"Don't worry," he placated. "We will catch them. You have nothing to fear."

The older man then inclined his head to the three woman and followed his comrades from the room. Kyoko followed him to the door and slid shut the door. Two sets of eyes warily tracked her smooth movement. Returning to the futon, Kyoko knelt behind the taller girl and set her comb into her tangled hair.

'What are you doing?" snapped the long haired girl at the gentle touch.

"Fixing you hair, of course," Kyoko replied happily as she resumed combing the long locks that fell even farther than her straight black hair.

The third girl snorted in amusement as her companion huffed in annoyance.

"I'm Kyoko," the young woman offered as she deftly twisted some of the intruder's hair into an elaborate braid.

"Chiori," returned the younger of the two intruders. "You are currently tying Kanae's hair in a knot."

Kanae huffed once more but remained silent.

"Why were the guards chasing you?"

"Well we..." Chiori started to explain.

"Silence," Kanae interrupted with a harsh tone that allowed her companion no room for argument.

Her demand was met with a sharp tug on her hair.

"We just need to get out of town," Kanae offered.

"Oh, maybe I can help with that," Kyoko replied.

Chiori tilted her head in interest but the older girl just snorted.

"Well, I could," insisted Kyoko. "The guards are searching for two people not three and if you stayed dressed in my clothes, well, I bet we could walk right out of town without any questions."

"It's worth a try," Chiori quietly affirmed as she waited for her partner's opinion.

For a few minutes, Kanae sat silently and fumed. Kyoko finished her hair and shifted to straighten the other woman's appearance.

"Fine," the long-haired girl finally agreed. "But if we think we are going to be caught, all bets are off and you are on your own."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. She figured that she was already dead for treason. What did it matter if it came sooner rather than later.

Arm in arm, the three young woman exited the inn. They strode purposefully down the street. As Kyoko expected, no one approached them as they purposefully wove their way towards the edge of town. In the distance, the orange glow of the fire colored the night sky.

"I wonder what is burning," the inquisitive young woman speculated.

"The barracks," Chiori offered easily despite Kanae's frown.

"I hope no one was hurt," Kyoko stated which elicited shaking heads from her companions.

Unmolested, the trio reached the woods along the edge of town. When Kyoko prepared to return, Chiori caught her arm. She told her that she should come with them the rest of the way to their meeting spot. She explained that they had a couple companions who would help them escape the area. In the dark, Kyoko missed the angry yet silent exchange between Kanae and Chiori at the shorter girls invitation.

Innocently, the third girl agreed.

"She should just go back to the inn," Kanae stressed in a last ditch effort to save the younger girl's life. Despite her haughty outer appearance, Kanae held a deeper sense of honor than her companion. She knew that Chiori would have no qualms about slitting their unwary companion's throat. The older girl saw it as dishonorable to return the safe escape Kyoko provided them with her violent end.

"It's okay," Kyoko replied. "I am not in any hurry. I can stay with you until you can meet with your other friends."

Kanae sighed at the inevitable conclusion to this situation as she followed the other two into the dark woods.

Kyoko accompanied the two girls into the darkness. She marveled at how silently they moved through the woods. All she could hear was her own breathing and thumping footsteps. She jumped slightly when Chiori issued a sharp whistling chirp into the darkness. After a moment, an answering reply sounded. The girls adjusted their direction to head towards the returned call. Stepping into a small clearing, Kyoko's eyes could just barely make out the darkened form of four horses. A slight figure, about a half a hand taller than Kanae, rushed to met them.

"Are you girls okay?" the masculine voice inquired in greeting.

"We're fine, Yashiro," Chiori responded as Kyoko noticed a larger form move out of the shadow. This shadow was almost a full head taller than the smaller man. Kyoko realized that she barely reached the chest of this giant of a man who remained silent while Chiori explained about their escape and the presence of the third female. Silence fell over the tiny clearing.

Suddenly more nervous than she had been since finding Sho had abandoned her, Kyoko stammered that she should head back to the inn now. Before she could take a single step backwards, a large hand gently captured her arm. A deep voice silenced her voice.

"You three go ahead. I will take care of your young helper."

Immediately, Chiori and Yashiro headed to the horses. For a heartbeat, Kanae paused as her feelings were torn between her duty and her desire to save the innocent young woman who helped them. She tried to sway the tall figure from his course by her presence but he just remained still as he waited for her to comply with his order. Sighing in defeat, she too moved towards the horses. The three riders and their mounts moved further into the wood.

"I thank you for saving my companions," the deep voice intoned.

Despite her innocence, Kyoko was not a fool. She recognized the regret in the man's voice because he knew that he could not allow her to leave this place. Perhaps she had expected something like this all along. She had knowingly helped two women fleeing from the town guards. Kyoko had accepted the inevitable end she faced and in her own naively rebellious manner, she had sought the end on her own terms.

Her hand strayed to her neck and freed the stone from its place inside her clothes. She grasped the quartz for courage as she lifted her chin and met the dark gaze of the man who would end her life.

"I am glad I was able to help them," she replied without any fear in her voice. She offered the man a smile as she released her grip on her necklace. The moon spilled from behind the clouds and bathed the small open area with its soft glow. For the first time, Kyoko saw the handsome face of the man before her. Her breath caught as she memorized his striking features. If she was to carry an image with her into the after life, the sorrowful yet mesmerizing eyes of her executioner didn't seem like such a bad choice.

"I'm sorry," the deep voice whispered.

"It's okay," Kyoko replied as she closed her eyes in preparation.

Tensely the young woman stood prepared for pain. Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Despite her brave front, she flinched slightly when a touch ghosted along her chest. The warm hand stilled near her collarbone. It grasp the stone on her necklace for a moment. Her murderer's grip lifted from her chest slightly then she felt the stone drop back against her body. With her eyes still closed, she felt more than heard when the large man moved around her. His hand trailed over her shoulder as he stepped behind her. One of his arms wrapped around her upper torso and pulled her back against his body. The other hand slipped up her neck and over her jaw. Holding her still, the large man closed his huge and roughened hand over her mouth and nose. For a few heartbeats, Kyoko just stood docilely in his grasp, but as her lungs began to ache, she panicked. Her hands beat uselessly at the man's grasp. She attempted to wiggle free but his tight grasp across her torso kept her from escaping. She even tried to kick at the man's legs. Although her heels banged his shins repeatedly, the large man just ignored the inconsequential strikes.

Tears of frustration and fear coursed down her cheeks and wet the man's remorseless hand.

"I don't want to die," Kyoko cried in her panicked thoughts as her vision started to fade and her chest heaved as it tried to draw breath past her obstructed mouth and nose.

As she passed from consciousness, the young woman could have sworn she heard a soft voice whispering to her.

"Shh, Kyoko-chan. It's okay."

Finally accepting the inevitable, Kyoko embraced the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Well that last scene was decidedly disturbing to write... And man, Sho really is a true jerk in this story, huh? No redeemable friend this time around. - me**


	3. Silken Chord

**Silken Chord  
**

The first thing Kyoko noticed was the thrumming of her head. Her entire being seemed to be throbbing in time with her heart so that with each beat, her brain felt like it was going to explode out of her aching skull. If not splitting her skull directly, the young woman feared her brain would just explode from her eyes and ears if the pulsing did not ebb soon.

The second thing Kyoko noticed was that her chest hurt. Her lungs and diaphragm ached in the same way they would when recovering from a serious lung illness or after having run for hours on end. It was as if someone was sitting on her chest and preventing her from properly filling her lungs. Because of her difficulty breathing deeply, the teen desperately hoped that she didn't need to move any time soon. She doubted she would be able to travel more than a few steps without losing her breath completely.

These fleeting ideas soon washed away in the flood of her third thought. It was this final startling cognition that entered her mind and thoroughly eclipsed the two original ideas on her health.

Confused, Kyoko wondered why she hurt so badly if she was dead.

Into the bewilderment regarding her death, a softly murmured conversation drew her attention.

"You've endangered us all," the one voice scolded.

"No," denied a familiar voice yet one to whom she could not place to whom it belonged. "She isn't a danger to anyone."

"You know the rules, Tsuruga-san," the first voice stressed. "No witnesses."

"She's not a witness," countered the deep voice that seemed to slide over Kyoko's skin in a manner that caused gooseflesh to ripple over her skin. She felt her body rebel at the voice as if it would harm her but at the same time, Kyoko found the voice compelling.

"She's my guest."

The first voice snorted.

"We are not running an inn. We don't have guests. There are family and there are outsiders. There is nothing else."

The second voice reminded the first that his guest saved the lives of two of their family. He also explained that he ensured the she did not know how they came to this location.

"Be that as it may, she cannot be allowed to live."

The second voice sighed.

"Please, just let me speak with the Jonin. Please. If he agrees with you, then I will kill her immediately. But allow me to at least ask him."

"He is at home," the first voice argued. "If you go to speak with him, you will need to take her with you. You will compromise the entire village. It is bad enough that you brought her here."

"In addition, you don't have time to return to the village," the initial voice added. "I have a new mission for you."

"Send Kijima-sam," countered the second voice who was pleading to save Kyoko's life.

"It's not the right kind of job for Kijima-san."

"Nonsense," Kyoko's advocate objected. "He is almost as advanced as I am on hand to hand and secret entry. Just because the mission does not involve seducing some woman doesn't mean he isn't up to the challenge."

The voice of the man in charge sighed.

"Fine," he finally allowed. "But she will be your entire responsibility. If something happens, it will not just be her life on the line but also yours."

Unhappy with the first voice threatening the second speaker on her behalf, or more specifically, because of her, Kyoko was unable to remain silent any longer.

"If you are going to decide my fate, don't you think I deserve to have some input into the discussion," she barked in a voice made raspy from her previous fruitless struggle against her would-be killer.

Both voices fell silent. Although Kyoko strained her ears, she heard no sound or movement until the blanket hanging between the tiny room where she lay on a sleeping mat and the main room of the hut moved.

"You're awake," the tall, handsome stranger in the doorway stated. Kyoko made eye contact with the stranger whose voice was the only feature that she truly recognized.

"You killed me," Kyoko accused the large man.

"Obviously not," the first voice stated with unconcealed annoyance as the owner of the harsher words entered the tiny room also.

Kyoko shifted her golden eyes from the owner of the seductive second voice to the older man who seemed to demand her death. Expecting to see an evil and ugly man to reflect his dark desire for her death, the innocent young woman was startled to find the man was simply an average looking middle-aged man. The older man stared at the little slip of a girl who struggled to sit properly with her hands secured against her stomach. He snorted and shook his head.

"She is a comely bit," he stated with another shake of his head. Despite being old enough to be her father, the chunin still recognized something compelling about the young woman. Unfortunately, his position required that he protect the good of the entire clan over the needs of the individual. The older man leveled his hulking companion in the doorway a silent expression of clear annoyance. "But you don't need an outsider for a tumble. Every eligible girl and half the married ones in the village would kill their mother for a chance to sate your needs."

Kyoko stiffened indignantly as did her handsome killer turned savior.

"I am not a whore," Kyoko stated vehemently at the same moment her deep voiced advocate insisted the same thing.

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose. It would be easier for him if she was a woman of loose morals. Unfortunately, just one glance at the now conscious young woman and the older man knew she was at least associated with someone of consequence. Her baring, even more than her clothes, proved her position. The cautious man bent forward and expertly untied the silk rope binding Kyoko's hands.

"Thank you, sir," Kyoko offered quietly as she rubbed her wrists. The tall man by the entrance suppressed a smile. Even kidnapped and bound, the pretty young woman was unfailingly polite.

The older man only replied with a grunt as he placed a hand on top of the young woman's head. He moved one of the fingers of his free hand back and forth in front of her eyes. Unconsciously, Kyoko's eyes tracked the movement of his finger. Pleased with what he observed, the man then asked her name.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko," she offered honestly and without any artifice.

The older man snorted once more.

"No, you are a headache, but you are his headache," he stated as he waved towards the handsome giant of a man who still loomed in the doorway. The older man stood and moved towards the blanket covered exit. "I leave her to you but she will be your responsibility to protect and to eliminate if so needed."

"Thank you, Sawara-san," the younger man offered sincerely as he touched his superior's shoulder in passing. The chunin nodded his head once. As second in command of the clan, the older man was happy to foist the final decision onto the headman. Sawara feared the ramifications of either decision. For some reason it felt proper to break the long established rules for this compelling young woman. It defied logic but he went with his gut feeling. He hoped that it would not return to harm him or his family.

The blanket fell behind Sawara's silent exit.

Kyoko watched as her intimidating companion squatted beside her. He offered her a water skin as he asked her if her head hurt. Kyoko nodded and the gentleman apologized. He promised it would get better over time. Kyoko then asked about her chest. Sheepishly, the handsome man admitted that her lungs and stomach muscled would take a bit longer to recover. Kyoko nodded in understanding and acceptance before taking a drink of slightly warm water. Despite its temperature, the fluid was a welcome relief for Kyoko's irritated throat.

Gently, her companion assisted her to stand. He then turned and headed towards the exit. When Kyoko did not instantly follow, he turned and raised a brow in question.

"Um, before we leave, do you mind answering a question for me?" Kyoko inquired as she clasp her hands nervously.

A hint of a smile quirked the man's lips.

"That depends on what you want to ask," he smoothly replied as he stared at the brave little slip of a woman.

"Um... what is your name?"

Her new escort chuckled.

"I'm called Tsuruga Ren," he replied. "Any other questions?"

Kyoko shook her head which made Ren shake his head in amusement. He could not fathom that she was not brimming with more questions. He was also somewhat shocked that she was not protesting her recent treatment. Ren offered Kyoko and encouraging smile.

"Well then, come on, Little Headache," he prodded before leading her from the dimly lit room.

Ren led his charge into the main room of the rustic home. They strode past the chunin who was sitting at a low table and fletching arrows. Kyoko's feet shuffled across the dirt floor as she trooped after her silent companion. Kyoko paused and thanked the older man before joining Ren by the doorway to the outside. He pushed aside a woven mat which hung over the opening. Sunlight streamed into the room and Kyoko shaded her eyes from the bright light. The sunshine seemed to stab into her already pounding head. As she staggered slightly and shied from the light, the young woman felt a soft hand grip her elbow and gently guide her outside.

"Keep your eyes closed for a moment," cautioned her escort as he drew her from the small home and towards the shaded shelter of the trees. Once Kyoko felt the intense afternoon sun recede behind the towering canopy, she tentatively opened her eyes. The dimmer light in the shade of the lush vegetation still hurt but not as badly as the direct rays did. Her handsome escort promised to return with his horse before slipping back towards the structure they just left.

Suddenly finding herself standing alone in the woods, Kyoko wondered if she should try to escape. She realized that she had only been granted a short reprieve and that her fate would truly lie with whoever this jonin person who Tsuruga would be seeking. Frightened, Kyoko considered her options. When she realized that she had no idea where she was and that she had no where truly safe to which to go, Kyoko accepted her fate. She would remain with her newly acquired companion. All she could do was hope that whoever or whatever a jonin was that he would allow her life to continue. It was a better chance than if she could somehow find her way back to the Fuwa household.

A horse snorted and Kyoko jumped. She was startled to see that her companion had returned so quietly. The tiniest hint of a smile shifted across Ren's lips. The large man was thrilled to see that his new charge did not attempt to escape when his back was supposedly turned. In truth, the young man had been testing the teen to see if she would take the first opportunity to try to escape his company. She had impressed him with her bravery in the face of the unknown and with her trust in his ability to protect her life.

Without a comment, Ren swung himself onto the back of his horse. Smoothly, he adjusted his seat before offering Kyoko his right hand. The teen grasp his offered appendage. She gasped as Tsuruga suddenly yanked her from her feet and into the air. She then squeaked as he settled her in place in front of him on the pack saddle. Unlike the hard leather of Sho's kura, Ren's simple saddle was little more than a leather pad over a woven blanket. She almost sighed at the significantly more comfortable position on which she perched now as compared to her last conscious trip on a horse.

Ren nudged his horse into motion. In silence, the pair rode for quite a while. They traveled along barely visible trails that wound through thick and untamed woods. To help alleviate the pulsing in her head, Kyoko closed her eyes. Despite her muscle pain and headache, the teen worked hard to remain alert and awake. She was not very successful. Once more, Kyoko found herself lulled by the rocking motion of the horse. Although she had been unconscious for a number of hours previously, being unconscious was not the same as sleep. Her body cried at her to reach for the restorative power of oblivion. Twice, the young woman shook herself awake when she caught herself relaxing too much.

After the third time she stiffened and forced herself awake, Ren sighed in annoyance. She felt him shift his muscles. Kyoko stiffened.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko offered in penitence as she anticipated his verbal and possible even physical show of displeasure at her sleepiness. She cringed slightly as Ren wrapped his arms around her body. Instead of pinching her or even saying anything scathing about her inability to stay awake, the young man pulled her back snugly against his large chest.

"Just relax, Mogami-san," her companion whispered deeply against the top of her head. "You can sleep if you want. I will keep you safe."

"But..." Kyoko attempted to protest.

"Shh," charged her escort as he settled her more firmly against the warmth of his body. Keeping one arm tightly around her middle, Ren held Kyoko in place until she finally relaxed against his body. It took a while but she finally accepted the offer.

Exhausted in both body and mind, Kyoko sunk into the protective warmth of this man that she just met. Before she passed into the oblivion of sleep, the teen could not help but compare the difference between her latest travels. Although she had only recently met the young man who sheltered her against his supportive body, she realized he was a far kinder travel companion than her cousin Sho ever was. Believing herself to be truly safe for the moment, Kyoko turned more deeply into Ren's embrace. She hummed in contentment then listened to the sound of the large man's pounding heartbeat as she slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Family Ties

**Family Ties  
**

Ren chuckled as his petite charge vibrated against his chest with a growling that would have made a dog jealous. With the movement of one leg, the young man directed his sturdy horse off the small animal trail they were following towards a source of water. When the vibrating sound erupted a forth time, the handsome man gently nudged Kyoko awake.

"Mogami-san," he called as the hand not holding the horse's reins rubbed her shoulder softly. "Mogami-san, I think you need to wake up before the monster in your stomach attacks me."

"Hmm?" she murmured as she attempted to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the large man's chest. Her stomach rumbled once more and Ren laughed aloud. His rumbling mirth shook the young woman encircled in his arms and resting against his body.

Kyoko stiffened as she awoke fully. She attempted to stretch and Ren had to shift his grip on her in order to keep her on the back of the horse. He warned her to be careful and the teen instantly froze. She immediately apologized and Ren assured her that she was fine. Before she could offer another apology, insistent chirps again sounded from her gut.

"That is a formidable monster you have hidden on your person," her companion teased.

Kyoko sputtered indignantly as she pressed against her protesting stomach.

"It is quite impolite to comment on my hunger pains," she scolded as she tried to build a haughty facade to cover her embarrassment.

Ren just chuckled at Kyoko's response as he slowed his horse with a simple squeeze of his legs. The horse instantly obeyed and stilled. Carefully, the large man lowered Kyoko to the ground. Once he was sure of her footing, he slid from his mount's back also. Without a word, the handsome man stealthily moved through the trees towards the soft trickle of water. Once he reaches the bank of a small stream, Ren fills his skin with water before cupping some of the frigid liquid in his hands. The liquid slid easily down his parched throat and he quickly moved to repeat the action.

Kyoko, who had quietly followed her escort to the water, knelt along the stream also and drank a couple handfuls of water in hopes that it would appease her unhappy stomach. When her tummy still grumbled at her, she pressed it and whispered an order at it to behave.

"Somehow, I doubt it is well trained," Ren teased softly as he held a dried piece of meat toward the young woman. She took the offering thankfully and delicately nibbled on the jerky. Finding it not unpleasant, the meat disappeared in an instant. Even after the offering, Kyoko's stomach churned once more and so she consumed more water.

At the continued chirp, Ren frowned and stared at the young woman.

"When was the last time you ate?" he questioned suspiciously.

Still appearing serene, Kyoko replied evenly. "Just a moment ago."

Her companion's eyes narrowed further.

"That is not what I meant," he barked at the unrepentant young woman.

"Well, that would depend on how long I was unconscious," Kyoko hedged.

"Through the night," Ren supplied then glared at the young woman until she finally answered him properly.

"Three days," Kyoko honestly answered.

For a moment, Ren remained still. Without a verbal reply, the handsome man pulled another piece of jerky from his pouch and handed it to the girl.

"Eat it," he ordered as he withdrew a small roll of leather from a hidden pocket in his kukuri-bakama. Unrolling the thin leather, he withdrew a small tan root which seemed to have even thinner fingers branching from it.

"Drink some more water," Ren ordered and Kyoko complied.

The young man then broke off part of the root and gave it to his companion.

"Chew this very slowly until it is paste-like," he offered before returning the packet back into its hidden home.

Dutifully, Kyoko chewed the slightly bitter offering.

"The root might make you feel a bit energetic," Ren offered as warning. "But it will help with the hunger pains."

Kyoko nodded in understanding then stood to follow her companion back towards his mount.

Once more, Ren climbed onto his horse and settled Kyoko in front of him. With the gentle nudge of his heel, the horse began its journey once more.

Kyoko finally finished her pasty supplement and Ren broke the silence. He was confused as to why a young woman, dressed as finely as Kyoko, would have gone so long without eating. Instead of asking directly, he decided to attack the issue from another angle.

"To whom do I need to return you, my little headache?" he quietly questioned.

Because the young woman was nestled in his arms once more, it was obvious when she tensed at his question.

"Do you have husband?" the large man demanded as a strange knot seemed to form in his stomach. Unsure of why he had the physical reaction, Ren chose to ignore it.

"No. I am not married," Kyoko whispered in return.

"Then do you have a betrothed who is missing you. Perhaps looking for you right now?"

Kyoko shook her head in the negative. She did not wish to admit that it was likely there was a death sentence hanging from her neck if she were returned to her home.

"Mogami-san," Ren prodded as he considered the information previously provided about her room at the inn. "You must have someone that will be missing you. Who were you traveling with? Surely, they will be wondering where you have gone."

For the first time, Kyoko's calm and collected attitude wavered.

"My recent traveling companion was decidedly lacking in honor. He is not missing me nor would he be expecting my return."

"But your family... your home?"

Kyoko lifted her chin defiantly.

"I have no home to which to return."

The young woman's voice rang with such sincerity and conviction that Ren could not believe that she was lying even though her statement seemed discordant with the expected reality. Falling silent once more, the handsome man accepted Kyoko's assertion. As the pair traveled into the encroaching darkness of evening, Ren wondered why the discomfort in his gut seemed to ease with the thought that he did not need to return his little headache to somewhere and someone else.

The soft brush of twilight faded into the dark grasp of night and still the mounted couple continued on their trip. As the warmth from the day faded, Kyoko found herself unable to resist the draw of the heat of her companion's body in hopes of escaping the fine trembling that developed in her body as the air cooled significantly.

Ren clutched the young woman closer to his chest and promised that they would arrive at their destination soon.

As the moon rose and cast its muted glow over the woods, the jittery sensation coursing through Kyoko's body finally broke through her will. She began to ask questions in hopes of relieving the pressured feeling inside her body.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Where I live," Ren replied softly as he fought an amused smile. He realized that his pretty companion was reacting to the herb he gave her to combat her hunger so he indulged her desire for speech to relieve her slowly building jitters.

"What's a jonin?" Kyoko questioned when Ren provided no additional information on their destination.

"Well, you could say he is the person in charge where I live," delicately explained the young man who did not want to reveal too much about what exactly a jonin did. That information could be dangerous for his young companion to know.

"Is he nice?" Kyoko followed up his answer with her true question. From what she overheard, the young woman knew that this unknown man held her life in his hands. Kyoko's voice held the faint trace of fear as she whispered her question.

Ren took a deep breath. Takarada Lory was many things but the large man was not sure nice would fit into any of the proper descriptions. The jonin was regularly ruthless in the execution of his job but he could turn around and just as easily show compassion for someone in need. He was passionate in joy but also in anger. Takarada possessed an uncommonly perceptive mind and a formidable will. He demanded respect, inspired fear, yet preferred affection. Even for Tsuruga, who had known the man for both his lifetimes, the older man was a confusing conundrum.

"Takarada-san is not exactly nice," Ren hesitantly expressed.

When Kyoko's shoulders slump in distress, the young man hastened to add to his utterance.

"But I believe that he is a truly good man."

This assurance eased a bit of the tension knotted in Kyoko's chest. As her fear abated, the young woman resumed her questions. She asked her companion numerous questions and discovered that he had no siblings, no wife, and no contact with his parents. Kyoko noticed an almost wistful tone in Ren's voice when he spoke of his parents but she was unable to confirm this interpretation with his expression given the lack of illumination.

The perceptive young woman chose to change subjects and grilled her handsome escort on his favorite activities and what he did for a living. Ren admitted to enjoying physical activity but hedged on answering what he did to support himself. His dodging of the question only increased Kyoko's curiosity and finally Ren had to slip his hand over her chattering lips.

"I will tell you if Takarada-san says it is revealable and not before," he finally responded. The young man was pleasantly surprised when the young woman accepted this response without complaint or the pouting he expected.

The companions fell once more into silence which was soon broken by the call of a night bird. Kyoko started at the sudden sound and stiffened further when her companion whistled a couple sharp chirps in return. He shook his head when his companion opened her mouth to ask what he was doing. He just touched her lips with his finger and whispered for her to remain silent.

Twice more, Ren answered bird calls. Just a short time later, Ren's horse emerged from the slowly ascending trail and into a clearing. By the light of the moon, Kyoko could make out a number of small homes scattered around the clearing. There was no flickering of firelight despite the chill in the air but she could smell the presence of wood smoke.

"Are we here?" Kyoko breathed in the faintest whisper to Ren.

His arms tightened around her protectively for a second.

"Welcome to the ryuu," he whispered in return.

"Is this your home?" Kyoko asked.

Ren shook his head once.

"It's where I live for now," he answered before lowering his guest to the ground. Joining her, Ren took her hand while leading his horse towards one of the buildings. Stepping onto the raised platform of a small building, Ren tapped on the door before sliding it open.

"Yashiro-san," he called quietly and was almost immediately joined by the smaller gentleman who Kyoko had inadvertently met last night. Until he spoke, she did not realize he was the same man but she smiled when she recognized the older man's concerned voice speaking softly with her tall protector.

"Can you take care of my horse?" Ren asked his older friend. "I need to speak with the jonin immediately."

Yashiro nodded and brushed past the taller man and his little headache without a single question. As Ren proceeded to stride towards another slightly larger home, neither he nor his pretty companion noticed the speculative glance the helpful older man threw at their retreating forms. Yashiro recognized the young woman in his friend's company and he was startled to see her still in the land of the living. His quick mind scrambled for an explanation. Despite his sharp intellect, the slightly older man could think of no viable reason for the witness' presence in their remote village nor for her continued heart beat and breath. Setting aside the mystery for future questioning, Yashiro turned his attention to the needs at hand as he silently cared for Ren's mount. Unable to rest his mind, the gentleman found himself glancing towards the head man's home. His dark eyes trailed Ren's progress.

Once again, Ren led Kyoko onto a raised home with a small covered porch. The handsome man again rapped on the entrance. This time, there was a longer pause before the door finally slid open. A dark-skinned man wearing the garb of a Buddhist monk stood by the door. He stepped back a length to allow the two visitors entry.

Kyoko glanced nervously around the dimly lit room. She was surprised to find the walls draped with dark cloth which prevented the oil lamp's light from escaping the room. Unable to avoid it any longer, the young woman finally looked at the man who held her life in his hands. Much like the older man she had met when she awoke, this one did not appear evil. Kyoko's observant eyes cataloged the older man's slightly wavy dark hair, his confident air, and his swiftly moving eyes that seemed to be cataloging her person in return. The older man finally turned his steely gaze from Kyoko to her escort.

"Tsuruga-san," the jonin spoke in a deep voice tinged with just a hint of reproach.

In that moment, Ren dropped to his knees.

"Please, Takarada-sama," he pleaded with his head bowed as he begged for the powerful man's permission to at least explain. Beside him, Kyoko mirrored his action. She too knelt in supplication to the man with the power.

Takarada Lory sighed. As jonin, it was his responsibility to make the hard decisions that affected the lives and sometimes deaths of those under his care.

"I take it that this is the young woman who assisted Amamiya-san and Kotonami-san escape the inn?"

Ren raised his head and replied that she was.

Lory stood from the low table where he had been reviewing a map and some missives. On feet every bit as silent as Ren's movements in the woods, the jonin approached the young woman in question. He stopped in front of her and stared at her crouched form.

"Why is she here?" Takarada asked in a deceptively even tone.

"I could not, in good conscious, remove her existanse," Ren admitted with his head still lowered.

Lory reached down and grasped the girl's chin. He forced her face upwards so that he could see her features. For a heartbeat, he stared into Kyoko's eyes before shifting his eyes along her neck and down her body in a manner that filled the young woman with dread.

"She is comely. I am sure I can find a use for her. At least for a few nights," Lory commented harshly.

Kyoko's golden eyes narrowed at the obvious crassness of the jonin's words. Beside her, Ren snapped his head from its lowered position.

"No, Sir," the young man protested while Kyoko jerked her head from Lory's grasp. Her eyes flashed with disgust and anger while Ren's expression held horror and desperation.

Before Ren or Kyoko could voice any further protest, Ren found himself with a blade against his neck. It had taken but a moment for Lory to draw his weapon and press the wickedly sharp edge against the larger man's skin. Ren's words died on his lips as he froze.

"You know the rules and they are absolute. No witnesses," stated the jonin with a a deadly lack of emotion.

"NO!" screamed Kyoko as she threw herself at the intimidating man threatening to end her protector's life. Lory's silken sleeve slipped through her grasping fingers as he stepped from her grasp and away from his still kneeling target. The tip of a blade made itself known against Ren's back as he finally made a move to rise. Threatened by the man in the Buddhist clothes who was nothing like a true religious figure, the young man froze once more and watched as Takarada moved out of Kyoko's reach.

Bravely, Kyoko interposed herself between the jonin and the man she has chosen to protect. For a span of three breaths, no one spoke or moved. Finally, Kyoko lowered her arms from their position of attempted and ultimately fruitless protection for her kneeling companion. She stared intently at Takarada before taking a deep breath. She shuffled forward two steps.

"Please forgive Tsuruga-san," she intoned as she gracefully knelt before the jonin. "He is not to blame. If there can be no witness, then I understand and accept my fate. Please do not punish him. He did not mean to endanger your family."

Kyoko slowly shifted her neck thereby expose it to the jonin for a death blow. She settled her hands on her knees and calmly waited. The young woman exhaled and relaxed. The silence was broken by a rolling chuckle that slowly grew in strength and volume. At the same moment Lory began to laugh, the sharp tip of the weapon disappeared from Ren's back. Relief flooded Ren's thought and relaxed his tensed muscles. By the time Tsuruga glanced over his shoulder, Takarada's assistant was across the room and standing by the door. His dagger was no where in sight.

As he laughed, Lory took Kyoko's arms in his grasp. He pulled her from her knees so that she was standing before him once more. She raised her eyes to see the cheerful spark in the older man's gaze. Takarada gently squeezed the young woman's elbows as he offered her a welcoming smile. The jonin then turned his attention to still kneeling young man.

"It is true that there can be no witnesses to our business," Lory stated calmly. "I see no witness though."

The older man patted Kyoko one more time on her arms before dropping his touch. "I see only family," Lory added.

Kyoko's chest unclenched at his words while her protector unfolded from his spot on the ground. The young woman's heart clenched again though and her breath caught in her throat as Ren shared a smile that was devastating in its warmth and joy. For a moment, the world seemed to tilt under Kyoko's feet as a confusing but pleasant warmth seemed to flood her body. She was saved from further mind numbing destruction under the warm rays of Ren's smile when the jonin wrapped her in a quick hug.

"Welcome home, daughter," Takarada stated enthusiastically before introducing himself and demanding her name.

Introductions completed, Ren extracted Kyoko from Lory's grasp with a claim of needing sleep due to the lateness of the night. The jonin quickly agreed and waved the two young people from his presence. With his hand once more holding Kyoko's smaller one, Ren led his little headache towards the door. Lory's aide slid it open. As they exit, the jonin ended the evening with a final demand.

"Protect her tonight but see me tomorrow so that we can find her a proper place in our family."

With a nod, Ren offered his promise. As the door slid shut, Lory chuckled once more.

"I look forward to his explanation," the leader stated in amusement. His handsome perfectionist had finally done something outrageous and the sharp-witted jonin could not wait to discover the real reason behind the character slip.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh... so how did ninja light their domiciles in the mid-fifteen hundreds? I could not find anything that tells me this. I mean, really, I know that there are candles but what kind of lanterns did they use... did they use oil lamps... were the cool directional and amplified metal and mirror lamps invented then... what? *laugh* okay, it is harder to write when even simple questions like that takes half an hour to decide, alas, I just can't find the information. Oh, and does anyone know how ninja ryu where named... this school will need a name but other than stuff on clan names, I can't find anything else that determines what they are named. Would it be named for Takarada since he is the jonin or would it be something else? Jeez, I could really use a history consultant on this... - me**


	5. Wrapped in Silken Threads

**Wrapped in Silken Threads**

With a soft groan, Kyoko rolled onto her side and pulled the thickly woven hemp blanket over her shoulders to block the sun's glow. Although her considerate protector had tucked her into a bed mat belonging to one of the absent residents of his small home, Kyoko had difficulty actually falling asleep last night. Despite her weary body, her mind would not allow her any peace. She lay in the dark and her eyes refused to close. Instead, the young woman had reclined under the slightly scratchy blankets and listened to the slow breathing of the two men who were asleep in the room with her.

Although she had occasionally slept in her cousin's bedroom and even in his futon when they were small children, it had been years since Kyoko had shared a sleeping space with anyone. Her companions were neither disruptive nor threatening yet every movement and breath seemed to echo loudly in her racing thoughts. Her heartbeat frantically in her chest and her muscles seemed to tremble slightly in support of her agitated state. Finally, as the stimulant and appetite suppressant the her protector gave her earlier finally worked its way from her system, the young woman finally found peace. Her eyes closed wearily and her mind wandered into oblivion.

Sometime later when the barest glimpse of light was glowing on the horizon, hushed movements tugged at her consciousness. In confusion, Kyoko's eyes slipped open and she tensed. A soft whisper that seemed to relax her immediately bid her to go back to sleep. The deep yet gentle voice of her assigned protector assured her that she was safe and that she needed more rest. Closing her eyes once more, the teen accepted his words as truth and relaxed until her lethargic brain and body once more slipped into sleep.

The young woman dozed for a little longer before waking once more. Unlike her earlier waking, something seemed strange. Her skin prickled slightly and anxiety washed through her body. Kyoko pushed herself into a sitting position and glanced apprehensively around the room. The young woman jumped slightly to find herself under the intense scrutiny of a squinting young man who she guessed to be a few years older than her handsome protector. The thought of her handsome escort nudged Kyoko into looking for his presence. He was not in the simple two room home. Slightly nervous, the young woman pulled the blanket tighter against her chest.

"Good morning, Mogami-san," the unknown man greeted her.

His voice struck a chord in Kyoko's memory.

"You are the other man who I met in the woods," she stated with no question in her tone.

Yashiro Yukihito nodded and introduced himself. The affable man then explained that he was tasked with watching her until his friend and her champion returned from an errand. Yashiro then offered his unexpected guest some breakfast. Kyoko's stomach chirped in happy response and she smiled sheepishly. Now motivated to rise, the young woman attempted to straighten her hopelessly wrinkled attire. She sighed in frustration as she abandoned her useless attempts to improve the damaged silk. Only a skilled laundress would be able to salvage the wrinkled and crushed garment now.

After folding and storing the borrowed blankets and sleep mat, Kyoko followed Yashiro into the front room of his home. The older gentleman offered her a bowl of rice cut with millet as well as some dried fish. Happily, Kyoko ate the simple meal while her newest companion heated water and prepared tea. The young woman had just finished the hot beverage when the door slid open.

Ren called a subdued greeting to both occupants as he closed the door. He approached his charge and exchanged the dishes in her hands for the cloth in his arms. After handing the dirty dish to his friend, Ren invited Kyoko to follow him. He escorted her out of the house and into the late morning sunshine.

Yashiro watched his friend's exit with an amused expression on his face. The older man was intensely intrigued about their new guest and especially intrigued by his friend's reactions. Although he could not quite decide what the difference was, Yukihito felt that something was off kilter with Ren's normally calm and collected presence. The slightly older man grinned evilly as he contemplated the myriad of implications. His over-active imagination began to build a number of possible far-fetched scenarios. Yashrio laughed at his own imagination before setting to his chores. Although he was not sure which story would end up being the truth, for now, the thoughtful man found amusement in his best friend's unique situation.

Unaware of the inventive speculations of his best friend, Ren led his young charge away from his current home. Curious, Kyoko glanced around the area to see the things that she could not notice in the darkness last evening. In her experience, the small cluster of buildings would barely warrant being called a village. There seemed to be no main road or thoroughfare into the collection of simple homes and small workshops. Kyoko noted a smithy as well as a large barn for horses. In addition to the stable, there was a huge chicken coop located near the edge of the woods. The size of the structure made the young woman frown slightly. The pen for the poultry was significantly larger than the one at the Fuwa estate which seemed odd to the young woman.

Shaking away her curiosity over the village fondness for fowl, Kyoko turned her attention from the animal pen to the platformed home before her. Once more, the teen followed her silent escort onto the shaded porch. Instead of approaching the closed door, Ren led his charge along the porch and back along the side of the home. A slight squeal of delight escaped Kyoko's lips as she noticed their destination. Behind the home and protected by an extension of the porch roof, two huge tubs were visible behind the open doors in the privacy screening.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san," called a voice that carried obvious affection for the handsome young man.

"Oba-san," Ren returned in respectful greeting to the slightly plump matron. The tall young man smiled reflexively.

"Who is your friend?" the ever polite older woman inquired as she smiled a welcome to the rumpled teen staring longingly at the communal baths. Although not a single trace of emotion other than friendly curiosity showed, the older woman's mind raced with concern over the stranger's presence.

Tsuruga's smile deepened as he introduced his pretty charge. He shared his plans with the older woman with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Mogami-san would benefit from a bath and help with changing her clothes," he prompted.

"Of course," the gentle older woman promised as she swept Kyoko towards one of the tubs.

While Kyoko settled herself into the water behind the privacy screening, Ren settled himself onto the shaded and raised porch. The young man stretched his long legs and rolled his neck as he prepared to wait patiently. Muffled words drifted lazily from where his little charge was cloistered with one of the pillars of the Ryu. Like the Jonin and her husband the Taisho, the older woman in charge of the bathhouse was a permanent fixture in the Ryuu. Oba-san was a kind woman who treated everone in the village a bit like her own children.

Ren smirked for a moment as a flight of fancy flitted through his mind. The young man wondered if even the Jonin knew the real names of the couple everyone in the village simply referred to as Aunt and the General. He was obviously not the only one with secrets to keep. Finding amusement in the slightly humorous thought that Tsuruga normally would have repressed, the relaxed man failed to notice the silent approach of the man who gave him his life. As Ren't thoughts continued to wander, a tightening of his stomach intruded on his mental quiet. The instinctual response immediately froze him in place for a heartbeat as he mentally assessed for potential dangers. Relaxing slightly, the younger man turned to face the openly amused expression on Takarada Lory's face.

"You are slipping," teased the older man.

Ren arched his eyebrow. "Perhaps," he admitted softly. "But if danger has gotten this close while inside your home then I doubt any amount of awareness on my part would make a difference."

Lory hummed softly in agreement. For a moment, the two athletic and self-assured men stood in silent camaraderie. Unable to resist, the jonin finally broke the stillness.

"Why did you spare our new little bird?" he inquired softly as his ever vigilant attention attempted to chronicle any visible change in Tsuruga's appearance.

Ren pressed his lips tightly but did not offer any explanation.

Lory frowned.

"Do you have a suggestion as to where I should place her?" the older man prodded.

Light eyes, more like the stormy sky than the darker tones hosted by most of village, clashed with Lory's dark gaze.

"Could you treat her like Kotonami-san or Amamaya-san?" he suggested with only a hint of the desperate hope gripping his chest soaking into his tone.

The sly Jonin canted his head slightly and his own lips compressed momentarily. The older man shifted his gaze towards the screens protecting the communal bathtubs.

"She is soft, Tsuruga-san. A silk-wrapped lady."

In a time when silk was a luxury allowed only to the nobility and upper classes, Ren immediately understood what his leader was saying. Judging on appearance only, his little headache was not really suited for the life Kotonami and Amamaya embraced. The younger man suppressed a shudder. There was no way he would believe that the new addition to the ryu was better suited for the sordid life Lory currently envisioned for her.

"She showed you last night that she has courage," Ren immediately countered.

"If she has half a brain, she would be perfectly suited for placement in a tea house," the Jonin speculated. "Or possibly in the quiet home of an older Daimyo. She would most likely fit in either place seamlessly and with little preparation required for the skills of the positions. She would only need to learn a few specialized skills to be quite useful in gathering information."

"She is not suited for what you intend," Ren stressed. "She is an innocent."

Lory sighed.

"There are no innocents in our family," he reminded the young man.

"She could be more," Tsuruga stated with a soft smile that Lory does not remember ever noticing on Tsuruga Ren's face.

"Is that the belief of the man or the boy?" the intrigued older man quietly prodded.

Ren stiffened. His failure to answer was telling enough for the calculating leader.

"What would you have me do with her?" Lory countered to Ren's implied argument.

Ren turned his full attention to Lory. All pretense dropped from his facade as he suggested that he give Kyoko a chance to prove herself in the same way that the Jonin's two other special cases proved themselves. Takarada reminded Tsuruga that both young woman had years of preparation to reach their current point. Kyoko was too old to reach their skill level before she passed her prime.

"Give her the chance," Ren once more pleaded.

"You're serious," Lory stated with surprise over the strength of conviction in his underling's voice.

"Deadly."

Lory snorted as he watched Ren's face shift slightly as his newest family addition appeared from behind the privacy screen.

"You better be correct," the suddenly stony faced jonin proclaimed as his eyes too were drawn to the cute young woman who was speaking in an animated manner to Oba-san. Kyoko was now dressed in a worn linen outfit that mimicked the ones both Lory and Ren wore. Despite her much more casual appearance, the young woman still carried herself with a quiet poise that seemed to scream the difference in her history from most of the members of the ryu. Lory clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"You both better hope you're correct," Takarada warned. "Because deadly is what I will expect."

* * *

**A/N: *snort* see I am not dead. I have now replaced my anchent laptop. Barring more unexpected surgeries and technical difficulties, I will hopefully be back with more regular updates (although my outline for this story has disappeared so I hope I can either find it or remember all the plot). Hopefully, I have not just jinxed myself. I hope that you enjoy this long awaited update - me**


	6. Interwoven Threads

**Interwoven Threads**

The Oba-san had just cleaned away the remains of a light midday meal when the Jonin stepped onto her porch and rapped lightly on the frame of her door which stood open to allow a pleasant breeze to sweep through the home. The leader of the ryu greeted the humble woman who had kindly offered her home as a protective roof for the newest member of their unique family.

"How fares your new charge?" Lory inquired after checking on the health of the homeowner and her husband. The unofficial village's aunt offered a smile laced with heartache.

"It is a pleasure to have the energy and life of a young person in the house again," the Oba-san admitted. "The past few months have been very difficult. Although I am comfortable with my husband's silent ways, I seemed lost in the recent quiet."

Lory nodded in understanding. Both the wife of his son and this kind woman's son had died in a conflict less than a half a year ago. His home was likewise still adjusting to the loss. His own granddaughter was only slowly dealing with the loss of her beloved mother and his son had elected to immerse himself in a long term assignment in order to avoid the lost feeling haunting their home. Takarada too felt the loss deeply but he was unable to show his grief in the same manner. As Jonin, he did not have the luxery of visible grief. It was ultimately his decisions that led to the assignments therefore the older man felt he carried some of the blame. He especially felt to blame when a one of the ryu died while on assignment.

Unlike his reserved companion who was able to voice her hurt, Lory realized that dwelling on his past decisions would make him an incompetent leader. The lives of the entire ryu were in his hands. Despite the potential and actual loses, the strong Jonin continued to make the hard choices. He believed with all his heart and mind that his unique family ensured on a daily basis that their great country remained strong and that its citizens remained safe. A soft glint of pride lit the older man's eyes as he contemplated the indispensable service the members of his ryu provided the powerful leaders of their land. They were truly mapping the future with their skills each day.

Lory offered a nod to acknowledge their shared sorrow before requesting to speak with Mogami-san. The Jonin was mildly surprised when the woman motioned him towards the small room in their home where the Taisho trained a select few on specialized skills. Lory allowed his shock to register on his face when he entered the small space to find the austere Taisho reviewing proper striking technique with their supposedly novice new house guest.

For a moment, Lory watched as Kyoko precisely followed the Taisho's short verbal prompts as she repeatedly struck a small woven bag filled with dry rice. The bag was suspended from the ceiling and swung away from the young woman with each attack. Three times the teen struck the shifting target smoothly with the rounded end on the haft of a short kunai before jabbing the tapered end into the bag on the forth strike.

"Foot," the older man stated after the strike and Kyoko immediately shifted her weight slightly which allowed her withdraw from the strike to move her into a safer position.

The Taisho grunted and nodded as the teen once more struck the swinging bag. In silence, Takarada stared in disbelief as the young woman completed another series of strikes. Her instructor finally called a halt to the practice as he turned to acknowledge the appearance of the Jonin. He turned to Lory and offered him a silent nod.

As Kyoko caught her breath from the physical display, Lory muttered his amazement.

"When did she learn that?" the amazed leader questioned.

"This morning," replied the Taisho without any explanation or color.

Lory's mouth opened but no sound issued. The other man turned his head slightly to make eye contact as the Jonin closed his mouth and a calculating expression sharpened his features.

"No," the instructor countered as he realized that the Jonin was suspecting that Kyoko had already possessed the skills before arriving at their ryu and that she was playing them all for fools.

"But..."

"No," the stern man replied without any room for argument.

Takarada's quick mind was silenced by the finality in the Taisho's firm negative. Instead of fighting his natural inclination to be suspicious of the ease at which Kyoko was learning, the Jonin handed the armload of clothes he was carrying to Kyoko. He instructed her to change and meet him on the porch.

After returning the adapted masonry tool that was a common weapon utilized by at the ryu to the Taisho, Kyoko graciously took the offered outfit. She bowed respectfully to both men then gracefully glided from the room. After she passed through the doorway, Lory slid the thin door shut. The soft closure revealed none of Lory's swirling thoughts.

"How did she learn to move and strike like that so quickly?" Takarada questioned is a harsh whisper.

"Instinct or natural ability," his companion muttered in return.

"But I have seen it take months for someone to handle a Kunai that well as a weapon," Lory stated quietly.

"Have you watched Kyoko-san at all this week?" the other man inquired as he retrieved the slowly swinging practice target. With an efficiency of movement that betrayed the number of times he had performed the duty, the Taisho stored the equipment from his training session.

"I have not had a chance to see any of her exploits," Lory admits. "Have I missed more than just her skills with a short kunai?"

"She lacks strength and stamina," the normally reticent man intoned. "She is soft in her demeanor and respectful in all interactions."

The Jonin found none of these statements to be surprising.

The Taisho snorted.

"That being said, she is frightening."

Lory frowned in confusion. He could not possibly imagine fear being induced by Mogami Kyoko and especially in the heart of a cold and experienced warrior like the Taisho.

"You misunderstand," his companion clarified when he noticed the skeptical expression on the Jonin's face. "She is not physically intimidating. At least not yet. Her ability to learn and mimic are nothing short of miraculous though. That is what is frightening."

"Tsuruga-san has done well instructing her but your shadow-killer has his own blind spots. Do not allow his weaknesses to become hers," warned the expert in hand-to-hand combat.

"That is why you were showing her the kunai," Lory stated.

The other man shifted his head just slightly in the merest hint of a nod.

"I shall speak with Mogami-san and perhaps establish more control in her training," the Jonin promised. He then smiled. "In fact, I already planned to borrow her for a day anyway."

The Taisho grunted in acknowledgement of his leader's promise. As their discussion ended, they were joined once more by the subject of their discussion.

Demurely, Kyoko exited the tiny closet of a room that previously belonged to the homeowners' son. She was dressed once more as befitting a young woman. Although her kosade was of less quality than the ones she originally owned, it was still a pleasure for her to once more be dressed in soft garments. With the change of clothes, the teen found herself falling painfully back into the role of proper young lady that she had struggled to maintain in the Fuwa household. Over the past week, Kyoko had discovered a freedom that she had never imagined. Without the strict structure enforced at her previous home, the teen had blossomed as she found her questions not only answered but encouraged. It was an exhilarating experience for the naturally inquisitive teen.

Although the change of clothes were comfortable in their familiarity, Kyoko found her chest tighten the longer she wore them. She listened silently as the Jonin informed her that she would be accompanying him on a short trip. Remaining silent, the teen bowed to acknowledge that she would do as instructed. With a nod, Lory swept from the small home with his pretty yet heart-heavy shadow trailing close behind.

Soon, Kyoko found herself hurried onto a horse where she clung for dear life as it followed the Jonin and his prancing mount away from the village. Kyoko's innate curiousity overwhelmed her apprehension as they exited the small hamlet. The pair followed a different trail than the one Kyoko and Ren used to approach the ryu when they arrived. Like Tsuruga though, Lory too issued two bird calls at certain points in the journey and she noticed him smile when each was answered by a similar whistling chirp. After the simple exchanges, no other communication issued from the Jonin. He did not even speak to the nervous teen who fallowed in his lead. Even Kyoko's inquisitive nature could not overpower the anxiety she felt in the Jonin's company. She had no idea what he planned with her and why she had been taken from the ryu and the home where she felt so very comfortable. Fear knotted in her stomach but she suppressed the fine tremor in her limbs that threatened to reveal her anxiety. Unconsciously, her hand sought the solace of the pendant tucked beneath her silk robe. The simple touch strengthened her courage. She straightened her posture and lifted her chin as a measure of calm washed over her person as she decided that she would fight against whatever the Jonin planned if it threatened her newly discovered life.

In the continuing silence, the pair welded down the mountainside, through a tangled valley and onto a slightly more traveled path that finally met with a fast moving but shallow waterway. After following the path along the small river for a short period of time, Lory stopped his horse near a humble home that reminded Kyoko of the place where she awoke after Ren rendered her unconscious.

A gentleman dressed in the rough, homespun clothes normally worn by fishermen, stepped from the house and called a welcome to Takarada.

"Good evening, Nakazawa-san," returned the Jonin in an amiable fashion. He dismounted from his horse and handed the simple reins to the riverman.

Lory turned to Kyoko and lifted her from her seat. Nodding towards the end of the building where a wooden bucket hung beside a couple ragged towels, the older man instructed the teen to wash and straighten her appearance. Obediently, the young woman cleaned the signs of travel from her face and arms. She set to correcting her hair as Lory joined her. He too washed then ordered Kyoko to follow him.

The pair moved past the small building and onto a rickety dock where Nakazawa was waiting at the back of small, flat bottomed skiff. The older man held out his hand and assisted Kyoko into the small craft. She settled into place on one of the low benches that were only a hands height from the bottom of the boat.

The tiny vessel swayed slightly as Lory released the mooring lines and hopped lightly into place. He nodded towards the riverman before settling into the seat across from the pretty teen.

Nakazawa used a long pole to pilot the skiff into the current then added his strength to starting the craft moving with the current. Once the current had caught the boat, the pilot settled himself onto the aft-most bench and manned the small wooden rudder.

While the skiff skimmed downstream, Lory finally engaged Kyoko in a conversation. He encouraged the young woman to describe all the thing she had done in the past week. Although her response started slowly, she was soon enthusiastically gushing about all the new things she learned and encountered. She described taking lessons from the Oba-san about a herb-lore and practicing dodging the swinging bag with the Tashio before he started instructing her on using a kunai as a weapon. The teen gushed about watching Tsuruga-san showing her how to climb walls and trees. She had been utterly amazed at how quickly the large man had scaled each obstacle.

A bit sheepishly, Kyoko even admitted to having Yashiro-san work with her on unlocking locks with a simple set of metal picks.

"Did you enjoy the lessons?" Lory inquired when the glowing teen finally winded down the tale of her exploits.

"Very much so," Kyoko immediately responded as she nodded her head to further convey how much she enjoyed the week. "Although I wonder a bit about how all these different skills are used. They seem somewhat random."

Kyoko paused.

"Not to mention somewhat... um... naughty?" she finally admitted.

Nakazawa snorted from his position at the rear of the boat.

Lory just smiled indulgently.

"Well, depending how this meeting goes, I will explain how all these new skills are used. For now, I want you to know that we will soon be arriving at a small village. I have a meeting with a potential business associate. While we meet, you will act as hostess. You will serve tea and remain quietly in the room until the meeting is finished. You are not to speak unless directly addressed and you are to agree with anything that I say. Even if you know what I am saying is incorrect. Understand?"

Kyoko frowned slightly at the strange directions but offered her agreement.

Lory smiled widened and his eyes twinkled merrily despite the encroaching twilight.

"Good, then pay close attention to what is said and things will be fine."

Twilight succumbed to full night as Nakazawa steared the skiff towards the shore. As they moved from the swift current, the riverman utilized his long pole once more to force the craft along the bank. A tiny dock that appeared in better repair than the one from which they launched their journey appeared in the gloom. Lory skipped smoothly from the flat bottom boat and onto the dock where he moored the craft into place.

"We shall return before light," the Jonin intoned as he nodded to Nakazawa before offering his hand to Mogami to aid her from the swaying skiff.

Once her feet were on the wooden deck, Lory released her hand and turned from the river. Without looking back, he swept proudly into the quiet village with his silent feminine shadow close behind. The Jonin confidently proceeded to one of the dimly lit building. He ducked under the woven flap covering the door and called a greeting to the older woman sitting on a bench just inside the door.

"I am Hongo Misao and I am here for a meeting with Uesugi Kotetsu," the Jonin intoned as an introduction.

"Of course, Hongo-sama. Uesugi-sama is already waiting."

The hostess led Lory and Kyoko to the back of her small home where she rented one of her rooms to travelers. She asked if the renamed Jonin would need anything else. When Lory noticed that tea was already waiting on a low table, he waved away her offer.

When Lory entered the room, the two occupants stood. Kotetsu offered his name. He smiled affectionately towards his young companion who happened to be his grandson, Hio. The young man offered his own greeting with a maturity that belayed his childish appearance. Lory After once more introducing himself and his false daughter, Lory exchanged common pleasantries with the affluent Daimyo while Kyoko moved towards the table and the tea set. The two men seated themselves once more as Kyoko prepared them their refreshment.

Kyoko easily served as hostess to the older gentlemen. Over the years, she had happily played the role at the Fuwa home for her uncle if her aunt was unable to perform the duty. Once she was finished, the teen moved silently into place near the table and waited just as Lory had instructed her. She listened silently as the others discussed trade concerns before shifting to political ambitions. Time dragged for Kyoko as she listened the rambling exchange. As Lory had expected, she did not understand some of the conversation but she found most of it fairly similar to the conversations that her uncle had with his numerous guests and allies.

"As Daimyo of the Uesugi lands, how are you approaching the newest changes in Kyoto?" Lory carefully inquired.

Kotetsu's lips pressed firmly together as his grandson shifted uncomfortably and opened his mouth.

"Silence, Hio," his grandfather stated sharply as his eyes narrowed on Hongo's innocently blank face. It was the moment of commitment for the Daimyo. He was not one to step outside his role of warrior often but he knew that he was being outmaneuvered by those with more political savvy and resources.

Resolving his momentary personal dilemma, Uesugi replied. "I fear that Akatoki is moving to change allegiances. He has been adding to his standing army and has already taken land from some of the less militarily minded provinces."

"Do you know his plans?" Lory prodded.

Kotetsu avoided sighing before he shook his head in a negative reply.

"I have friends who can help with information," the fake Hongo offered.

Although he did not smile, the tension released from Kotetsu's shoulders and Hio ceased his fidgeting in barely repressed desire to voice his opinion on the matter.

"In a few weeks, a young person will arrive at your home. She is the daughter of a rich silk merchant and she will be able to convey information from you to the people who can help with your problem with Akatoki. She will arrive baring a letter of introduction from me. Allow her welcome in your home and she will make sure that you recieve all the information that you may require to make appropriate plans."

"Of course she will be welcome," the Daimyo promised as Lory stood.

The other males mirrored the Jonin's movement.

"It was a pleasure to me you and your grandson, Uesugi-sama," the counterfeit Hongo patriarch offered before calling to the equally fake Mio to come with him. As she left, Kyoko bowed politely to the two Uesugi males before hurrying to follow Lory from not only the room but also the building. As they passed into the deep darkness of the night, Kyoko silently replayed the entire exchange in her mind. The strangeness of the exchange continued to haunt her thoughts even as Nakazawa handed her the blanket that he had been using while he dozed while awaiting their return. Curled into a small, uncomfortable ball under the glow of a candle-lit lantern hanging from a pole at the bow of the small skiff, the teen reviewed the exchange a few more times until the gentle movement of the boat, exhaustion, and the rythmic shifting water sounds of the two poles employed by Takarada and Nakazawa as they forced the boat back up stream finally forced her into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I was not able to discover the name of the flat bottomed boat used for traveling on rivers in Japan. All the terms I found were for post Muromachi period crafts. If anyone knows the answer to this, I will be happy to properly name the craft. A skiff was the term used in Europe (and most commonly in England) around this same time for a slightly similar type of vessel so that was the best that I could do. **

**Also, I would ask that you indulge the inclusion of Hio and his family into the power structure that would belong to Uesugi Kenshin in just a few passing years. Please just pretend that they are cousins or other relation. Thanks - me**


End file.
